


Dead Boy Walking

by Theothenasty



Category: Heathers, Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Lance, Gay, M/M, conesentual, deadgirlwalkinh, drunk, heathersau, top!Keith, underagedrinkinh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theothenasty/pseuds/Theothenasty
Summary: Lance had Thirty hours to live, how shall he spend them? (This is an AU based off of the Song "Dead Girl walking" from the "Heathers" musical! If you haven't watched or listened to heathers I recommend you do because you're missing out buddy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: THIS IS CONSENTUAL SEX EVEN THOUGH HE IS DRUNK HE ISNT THAT DRUNK

Lance was nervous, he had Thirty hours, Thirty hours until he was publicly humiliated by the most popular group in his school: Voltron. Shiro promised to destroy his image, mount him on the wall like one of those stuffed deer. Shiro was the head of the 'Squad' Then there Matt and Pidge. 

Shiro told Lance 8 o'clock on Monday morning in study hall, God, what could he do in thirty hours? He could change his name? Ride out of state, no, he didn't have a car, that wouldn't work. Suddenly he remembered, Keith. The idea flared like a fire in his mind, this is how he could go out, with a bang. 

As Lance drunkenly made his way down the street he thought of what he did to get himself into this mess? Why did he join Voltron in the first place? Why did he abandon Hunk for a bunch of Assholes? Why did he agree to go to this stupid Homecoming party!?   
The way this all happened was he stood up for Hunk, like a good friend, but no! That didn't pass with Shiro, Shiro wanted Lance to be loyal to him and only him.

Lance almost pukes crawling up the fence to Keith's window, once he gets it unlocked he falls into the room probably waking up Keith, but that was the point anyway. 

Keith sits up quickly he heard the Thump! Lance pops his head up biting his lip, face red, "h-hi Keith." He stutters, smiling drunkenly "Lance? What are you doing in my room?!" Keith says sitting up, Lance bites his lip, "sorry I had to wake you but..you see I've decided I must ride you...until.." he looks at Keith under his lashes "I break you.." A blush wipes over Keith's face "h-holy shit.." he says getting up "I think you're dru-" Lance shushing Keith with his finger, "Shiro says I got to go, and well I've decided that you're my last meal on death row.." Lance inches closer and grabs the waist band of Keith's Boxers and pulls them back "so~ shut your mouth and lose these." He says snapping the waist band of his boxers. 

Lance pushes Keith down to his knees, now boasting with confidence. "Kiss me." He says tangling his fingers in Keith's black hair "did you know this is because you're beautiful? I mean you say you're numb inside, but honestly I don't agree" Lance says looking at Keith like he is the best man in the world and Keith returns the look "The worlds unfair! Keep it locked out there!" Lance puts His hand on Keith's heart "in here..it's beautiful." Keith mumbles "you're beautiful.." Lance smirks blushing "let's make this beautiful!" Keith smirks "that works for me-ouhp!" Lance pushes him down on the bed crawling on top of him.

Keith and Lance are now pretty much ripping their clothes off, breathing heavily and making out sloppily, "oh god Keith, I need you." He breaths now fully naked. Keith flips lance so Keith is on top, "any requests sweetheart?" Lance whines "slap me, pull my hair! touch me!" He leads Keith's hand to his chest "there.." he glides Keith's hand to his ass "there..." he moves it once again to his dick and whines "there." He whispers biting his lip.

Keith roughly squeezes his hand on Lances hard cock ,Lance let's out a moan "K-Keith.." he squirms "l-let me-" he pants trying to get up "let me ride you..." he breathes out. Keith happily agreed lifting up Lances body and placing him on his lap, "you're so fucking beautiful." Lance nods at Keith's comments before positioning himself over Keith's cock "I'm gonna go now.." he breaths going down and whining "o-oh god." He whines feeling Keith inside him. 

Keith groans feeling the warmth of Lance engulfing his cock, "f-fuck Lance, I didn't prep you" he looks up at Lance as starts a steady pace of bouncing on his cock, "I-I don't care!" He says putting his hands on Keith's shoulders moving fast and panting hard. Lance and Keith roll their hips in unison groaning "Oh Keith!" Lance moans loudly as Keith hits that special spot. Keith groans quickly flipping Lance over, almost falling.

Keith starts pounding into Lance now that he has better access being on top now. Keith pins Lances arms up moving quickly, "k-Keith! I'm close" he moans squirming underneath Keith. Keith nods "me too" he says, his movements getting sloppier.

Lance cums harder than he has before moaning and writhing under Keith, soon Keith cums as well. Keith pulls out of Lance with a groan, "that was amazing!" He says kissing Lance on the head, Lance looks up at him "oh we're only getting started."


End file.
